coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Steph Britton
Stephanie "Steph" Britton was a friend of Katy Armstrong and worked as a waitress at Nick's Bistro from 2013 to 2017. Biography 1995-2013: Settling into Weatherfield Steph and her friend Megan Smithson arrived in Weatherfield and met up with Katy in February 2013 in order to discuss Steph's upcoming 18th birthday celebrations. Steph and Megan began to flirt with Ryan Connor and Steph later dated him, much to the jealousy of Katy who also secretly wanted Ryan, despite already being in a relationship with Chesney Brown and mother to Joseph. Katy began dropping hints about Ryan's dodgy past - his former cocaine addiction and stealing from Underworld. Steph dumped a confused Ryan and left. Later in the year, Steph returned to the area looking for work. During a catch-up in Nick's Bistro, Katy told her of a job vacancy at the premises. After being given a short interview by Leanne Tilsley, Steph successfully landed a job as a waitress. In March 2014 she became the new flat mate of Tina McIntyre at 19a Victoria Street as Tina began to struggle paying rent to her landlord Owen Armstrong, Katy's father. The pair grew close, and Tina shared her secret of having an affair with a married man but wouldn't disclose his identity. Steph tried to make Tina see sense as he would use her, however Tina refused to give up. When Tina was viciously assaulted in Victoria Street during May 2014, Steph was hit hard by her death - although the pair had only known each other for a few months. On the day of Tina's funeral, Steph had second thoughts about attending and raced home. Instead of going to the funeral, Steph, Luke and Katy instead celebrated Tina's life by releasing balloons outside the Builder's Yard with messages attached to them, in a way to get rid of bad vibes. In July, Steph was caught up the the marital problems of Nick and Leanne Tilsley. Having found out that his estranged wife had got together with Kal Nazir and with no hope of reconcilation, a vengeful Nick then promoted Steph to supervisor at the Bistro in order to get back at Leanne - despite the fact that Steph wasn't capable of the responsibility 2014-2017: Relationship with Andy Carver In November, Steph was introduced to Andy Carver (who at the time was posing as Michael Rodwell's son Gavin). She immediately took a shine to him, and after sharing a kiss on New Year's Eve, Steph was confused when Andy suddenly backed off. A few months later, Michael eventually convinced Andy to tell Steph how he really felt. They kissed passionately and spent the night together. Later in 2015 Andy confided in Steph about his true identity. Steph even went as far as pretending she was pregnant because Michael knew something was wrong. Steph's ex-boyfriend Jamie Bowman turned up in September with pictures of Steph from years ago and he threatened to post the naked photos online if Steph's brother Luke did not continue with their track car racing, which Jamie had forced Luke to participate in to enable Jamie to pay off debts. Andy was there for her when Jamie did eventually post them, threatening to kill Jamie at first but was sympathetic to her after she discovered the photos online. Steph told the police about Jamie who then tracked him down to the Bridge Inn. Upon leaving the pub, Jamie was arrested on suspicion of disclosing private and sexual images with intent to cause distress. 2017-2018: Phelan's terror In January 2017, Andy admitted to Steph that he had hit Pat Phelan over the head with a brick, meaning to kill him, and had been blackmailed ever since. Steph eventually forgave him and agreed to run away to Portugal with him. However, Phelan walked in on Andy with evidence of the dodgy flat scam on Kevin Webster's laptop, and hit him over the head with it, rendering Andy unconscious. Phelan took Andy hostage, chaining him up in the cellar of a derelict house, and posed as Andy to break up with Steph by text message. Steph left for Portugal on her own, believing Andy had ended their relationship. : Steph confronts Phelan, remembering well about his harassment of Andy the year before.]] She returned from Portugal in January 2018 and attended Luke's funeral. Gary Windass was suspicious that Phelan was involved in the murder and not a group of racists that had been hassling Luke before the incident, and wanted to talk to Steph about Andy. Steph was prepared to talk to Gary, however after a run in with Phelan who was aware that she didn't want to speak to him, she chose to leave the street and return to Portugal, which disappointed Gary. After it was discovered that Andy had actually been kidnapped and murdered by Phelan following his body being uncovered two months later, Steph contacted Kevin and revealed that Andy was responsible for burning down his garage a year prior, following him being put through pressure by Phelan. Background information *Steph was originally introduced as a guest character as a friend for Katy Armstrong. However, when actress Tisha Merry impressed producers, she returned to the role as a regular character in late 2013. *In November 2016 it was announced that Merry had quit after nearly four years on the show. She exited three months later on 20th January 2017. *She reprised the role briefly in early 2018 in order to tie with the funeral of Luke Britton. After appearing for four episodes, she made her final appearance in Episode 9374 on 7th February. First and last lines "My eighteenth is going to be mega, I'm having it at that posh bistro across there." (First line) --- "I've gotta go, Gary." (Final line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2013 debuts Category:Nick's Bistro staff Category:1995 births Category:Residents of 19a Victoria Street Category:2018 departures Category:Britton family